1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailers and specifically to an improved trailer adapted for golf equipment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Trailers for motorcycles and the like are well known in the prior art. See generally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,489 to Hawes, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,283 to Barnett; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,001 to Wagner. Further, the prior art has also attempted to address the specific problems associated with motorcycles and the transporting of golf equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,361 to Slifka describes a carrier to attach a golf bag directly to a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,041 to Perino et al. describes a specialized golf bag with a split body that is carried by the operator of the motorcycle or bicycle. Even specialized golf equipment trailers for motorcycles have been attempted. U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,256 to Banary, Jr. describes a small golf equipment trailer for towing behind a motorcycle that has a small shelf, a small storage box, and a frame to hold a pair of golf bags.
Unfortunately, disadvantages remain for motorcyclists wishing to carry golf equipment. The prior art trailers have limited storage space; they are not aerodynamic; and they do not afford the user a place to change into their golf shoes, etc. upon arrival at a golf course. And finally, some golf courses wishing to save money on the purchase of golf carts are going to four bag golf carts forcing at least two players to walk rather than allowing two carts per foursome.
Thus, there is a need for an improved golf equipment trailer for a motorcycle or other vehicles to overcome the disadvantages found in the prior art and essentially provide all or even more conveniences associated with bringing an automobile to the golf course. Such a trailer could also be mounted to a back of a golf cart to provide additional seating to a foursome using a four bag golf cart.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved golf equipment trailer. It has many advantages and novel features not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf equipment trailers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
The present invention in its preferred embodiment generally comprises a chassis having a pair of ground engaging wheels with a resilient suspension system to adjust to various loads and road conditions and a forwardly extending elongated trailer tongue adapted for coupling to a motorcycle trailer hitch and the like. The wheels can have a means to apply a braking force.
Above the chassis is mounted a floor and an improved housing. A storage area that can be insulated is defined by the shape of the housing. On the housing is a hingedly mounted user seat to access the storage area. Gas shocks or other means can hold the seat in an open or closed position. And, the seat can have arm rests or a seat back.
The housing also contains a golf bag seat having a lip for a plurality of golf bags rearward of a housing back wall, a golf bag support frame for a plurality of golf bags, a pair of side frames rearwardly located from the back frame, and a means to lock the plurality of golf bags in place. The locking means, such as a securing harness, can be adapted for securing upper portions of golf bags resting on the golf bag seat to the bag support frame.
Additional features of the present invention can include the housing with a pair of rearwardly facing signal lights being mounted to the housing back wall, a golf ball washer mounted to the elongated trailer tongue, and storage baskets mounted to the golf bag support frame.
To prohibit use of seats while the trailer is towed on public roads, the trailer can have means to apply a braking force to the ground engaging wheels when, for example, the seat back is raised or the collapsible roof is in its upright position.
The new golf equipment trailer can be easily, economically, and efficiently manufactured and marketed using many components already manufactured for use on prior art golf carts.
The present invention can have several other benefits and features. The present invention has minimal wind drag during transit to a golf course. It allows motorcycle enthusiasts to travel with their golf equipment on their motorcycles while having all the advantages enjoyed by individuals who bring their automobiles to the golf course.
The present invention can be towed behind a golf cart.
Other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.